


Luna de Miel

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Recién casados, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Todo de mí te entregaré”





	Luna de Miel

**Author's Note:**

> Esto sólo es algo corto, sencillo y bien romántico que anoche se dibujó en mi mente y escribí, tomando un suceso tan especial como lo es una luna de miel (o el inicio de esta, más bien) 
> 
> No tenía resumen, incluso estaba a punto de no colocarle, pero escuchaba One Love de B1A4 y ese pedacito de la letra me resultó ideal. 
> 
> Sin más, espero les guste y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia.

**.**

**.**

Rikka detalla su reflejo en el espejo una vez lavó e hidrató su rostro. Hay algo diferente, un color más vivo a pesar de que el tono de su piel no varió, y se sonríe a sí mismo dando un toque más bonito a su expresión. Sabe bien a qué se debe, no se trata de cualquier cosa después de todo, ya que no sólo su rostro ha variado sino también otros grandes detalles en su vida.

Al terminar deja la pequeña habitación, portando sólo una bata de baño, y el espacio amplio y lujoso se presenta nuevamente ante él. Camina descalzo, el suelo alfombrado le genera cosquillas, atraído por las luces del ventanal que ahora se encuentra descubierto…

La luna menguante posa elegantemente en lo más alto, brillando a todo dar, cubierta por una tenue niebla como si no quisiera que todo su encanto sea apreciado. Rikka coloca una mano sobre la superficie, está fría mas no es incómodo, y se mantiene absorto en las sencillas imágenes ante él… La naturaleza es preciosa, incomparable, y se siente bendecido por disfrutar de ella en esos instantes.

Luego de algunos pocos minutos hay un movimiento cariñoso en sus sueltos y todavía húmedos cabellos y seguidamente un cálido beso es dejado en su cuello que lo estremece de gusto. Rikka cierra los ojos, perdido en la sensación ligera y acogedora, absorbiendo un poco más de aquel momento especial. Cuando los abre nota a su alcance una copa de líquido burbujeante que no duda en tomar, la sortija en su dedo anular produce un pequeño sonido al ponerse en contacto contra el vidrio, y se da la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con aquel que lo acompaña y ha hecho de esa noche tan inolvidable… El único con quien desea compartir más experiencias así.

La expresión de Shiki también es diferente, Rikka la detalla con ayuda del resplandor de la luna que ya no es el centro de su atención, y el choque de ambas copas conmemora mucho más que sus semblantes llenos de satisfacción y alegría. 

El _champagne_ sabe bien, es dulce y suave, y luego de un trago no pierden la oportunidad de unirse en un nuevo beso tras otro, como si no fuera suficiente aún, saboreando más allá que el alcohol en sus labios, concentrados en su sabor natural y exquisito.

Cuando la bebida se termina, y las copas son olvidadas, la mano de Rikka que sostiene el brazo de Shiki, donde buscó sustento hace un rato, es entrelazada por la de este. Rikka se enfoca nuevamente en el firmamento y Shiki lo abraza a sus espaldas, colocando su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura (tratándolo con absoluta delicadeza) y apoyándose sobre su hombro después. Rikka se pone cómodo también, justándose mucho más, y la respiración de Shiki desde su cercanía lo relaja… Dándole un merecido descanso a sus corazones que durante poco han experimentado tanto.

Y Rikka desea, ante la noche que está de testigo, que esos brazos lo tomen por el resto de su vida y se aferrará a ello con devoción… Quiere seguir entregando tanto como ha recibido, quiere amar a Shiki más de lo que es capaz.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias una vez más por leer~


End file.
